Where The Devil Lies
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: This is the 3rd story of Kenji's Journeys. Hope you guys would like it. If you guys are wondering about why I named this from a game, I will tell you when you read it. But there's an Attention to it. So those wants to read it, go to the very last chapter and it'll tell you.
1. 1 Training, Discovering, Nightmares

**Alright, I've got this title from a game, but there's a reason why I chose this title. "Who is Storm?" you guys are wondering, well here he is (Just assuming), but he will soon come. Enjoy the story and chapter of Devil May Cry! X)**

Chapter 1

Training, Discovering, & Nightmare

It has been two days since Kenji, San, Lu, and Shadow had encountered Dan, San's twin brother, and San was in pain ever since from the past of his own. Kenji and Lu watches San sleep patiently as their mind was trying to find a way to help him. Kenji had already promised him that he will train San to practice with his powers. But Lu doesn't know what to do.

"Kenji." Lu called out.

"Yeah?" Kenji replied.

"What can I do to help San? I mean, I'm just his sister." she said.

"That's right, which means you can support him, help him, give him some advice. Try to do something that a sister would do. You know, you are lucky you have a brother besides Dan." Kenji said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"San didn't tell you the story?" he asked.

"What story?" she asked.

Kenji sighs, "I guess he didn't. Well, the reason why I'm saying that is because, I have no memory of my family. No one. No cousin, no friends, no nothing during my childhood."

"That's awful." she exclaimed.

"I know." Kenji said leaning on the wall and looking back at San, "Which is why you are lucky is because you have someone that comforts you and at least someone there to protect you. San has been protecting you, hasn't he? I've been protecting someone else I cared for, but..."

"_What's wrong with you two_?" a voice asked.

Kenji exclaims when Shadow surprised him, but Lu gives Kenji a curious look.

"Kenji? You looked shocked." she said.

"Uh, excuse me for a sec." he said walking fast away from Lu.

"Hmm... like what went with him?" she asked herself until she ignores and watches his older brother sleeping.

Kenji pants as he was holding Shadow's collar.

"_M-master... would you please let go?_" Shadow asked having Kenji carrying all of his weight.

Kenji lets go, walks away from Shadow like 4 ft., and Shadow drops on his head. Shadow gets up rubbing his head while sighing.

"_Like, what was that for, exactly?_" Shadow asked.

"She didn't see you, did she?" Kenji asked looking behind.

"_I don't know. Had she seen or learned either pain or suffering?_" Shadow asked.

"Not sure." He said.

"_Well, I guess not._" Shadow said.

"Whatever, but I ran because Lu can freak out easily, so I, just in case, took us somewhere else." Kenji said.

"Kenji!" Tenzen's voice called out.

"_Sounds like someone is calling you._" Shadow said.

"I know." Kenji said walking away.

"Kenji!" Tenzen called out again.

"I'm here." Kenji said from behind.

"There you are." Tenzen said turning around.

"And here I am. What's up?" Kenji asked.

"We made a training room for you and San." he said, "I heard you guys needed a training room, so I made one."

"Thanks, we'll be needing it." Kenji said patting on his shoulder.

"No problem. Just tell us what you need, and we'll get it." Tenzen said walking away, "Later."

Kenji sighs before entering in San's room and see San awake with Lu.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kenji asked.

"Um, no. But what do you want?" San asked.

"Come on, let's start your training with your blossoms." Kenji said.

"Alright." San said, "Can Lu watch?"

"Well, as long as you don't chop her up." Kenji said.

Lu widens her eyes in shock.

"I was just kidding. Tenzen made a glass to protect you." Kenji said.

"Oh, ok." Lu said.

San scoffs when almost laughing, but stops himself from laughing. When entering the room, the things that Kenji used back at the Palace were there.

"Wow." Kenji and San exclaimed.

Kenji and San were looking around until they see Tenzen doing something near the ceiling.

"Tenzen?" Kenji called out.

"Oh, hey, Kenji. I was just done setting up your sandbag." Tenzen said before jumping off.

"Wow, Tenzen. How did you know I do all of these?" Kenji asked.

"What, you think I don't know you? I know what you use at the Jade Palace." he said, "You let me in the training room, right?"

"Oh, well, I guess I forgot then." Kenji said scratching his head.

"Yeah. So are you guys gonna start?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to watch?" Kenji asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Lu, go with Tenzen." San said.

"Okay." she said before following Tenzen.

"So, where do we go and start?" San asked turning at Kenji.

"I think it's this way." Kenji said.

San gives Kenji a look.

"Hey, I'm new at this place. How am I supposed to know?" Kenji said.

"Ugh..." San groaned.

As they went in the training room, they see all kinds of gears and weapons. San looks around and then looks at Kenji walking away from San only 6 ft. away.

"Do you know how to trigger your powers?" Kenji asked.

"Easy as walking." he said as he flexes his paws and blossoms appear.

"Hmph." Kenji pouted in a happy way.

Blossoms fly around and sticks onto San's arms and forms into like a gauntlet. San tightens his fist and readies his stance.

"I'm ready." San said.

"Alright. I'm not going to go easy on you." Kenji said activating his powers and turn his arm into lightning gauntlets and readies his stance also.

"I"m not expecting you to hold back." San said.

They both charge at each other with a roar.

* * *

As Shadow was in his realm, he was in a library called "Dark Secrets." He reads 6 or 7 books, trying to look up for "Blossom of Death." On the 8th book, he finds an interesting history of the power of Blossoms of Death.

"_In the Dark War, Death, such as known as Thanantos, uses his 10th power he had for 100 years, the Dark Blossoms of Death to end the war. After the war, he felt too powerful, so powerful that he thought it would disrupt the balance of power, and the balance between life and death. So then, he gave up one of his powers to a mortal. Not just his blossom powers, but his others that are not discovered._" Shadow read.

_Damn, how am I suppose to be sure? It can't be that simple._ Shadow thought.

He closes the book and places it back in the shelf, as well the other books too.

_I must speak with Lord Thanatos._ I thought.

Shadow walks out of the Dark Secrets and head towards to the Council, where all Shadows, angels, and Death regroup. Apparently, they have councils everyday. He arrives at the Council and everyone went silent after. Shadow looks his left to right and wonders why they stopped talking.

"_Have you brought news?_" Thanatos asked, looking at Shadow.

"_No, my lord. I've come here to speak with you personally._" Shadow said.

"_Very well._" Thanatos said.

Thanatos disappears into dark gas and the gas jumps in the air and lands by Shadow in the front. Thanatos then reappears by Shadow along with his scythe and dark gas wings shape behind him.

"_Come, Shadow. Let us go to my office._" he said.

When arriving at Thanato's office, Thanatos sits down on his throne-like and signals Shadow to sit on the chair with his hand. Shadow sits down and looks at his Lord Thanatos.

"_So, what is it you want to speak?_" Thanatos asked.

"_Well... back in the Dark War..._" Shadow said.

"_Ah... the good times of war. But continue._" he interrupted.

"_And after th_e war_, __you felt like you had too much power. So, you gave one of your powers away to a mortal. Who was it?_" Shadow asked.

"_Who knows? It's been like, how long... 900 years ago? I can barely remember who._" he said.

"_Try, I need this information._" Shadow said.

"_Why do you need to know?_" Thanatos asked.

"_Well... I found the mortal that has your powers, I think._" Shadow said.

"_A mortal that lived for 9 hundred years? Impossible._" he said.

"_You're right, it is impossible. But I may have found the reborn, the resurrection._" Shadow said.

"_Really? Where is he now?_" Thanatos asked.

"_He's with my master. But my question is do you remember the power?_" he asked.

"_If you know what kind of power I gave away, why are you asking me these questions you already know?_" Thanatos asked.

"_It's not for me to ask, it's for you, try to remember. I'm not really sure if it's the power. Back at the Dark Secrets, I've been looking up at the history of You, and after the Dark War, you gave out more than one power, it said._" he said.

"_Then you should already know._" he said.

"_I'm just making sure._" Shadow said, "_What power did you gave out first? The 10th power, what was it?_"

Thanatos stayed silent and look at Shadow for a second.

"_The Blossoms of Death._" he said as lightning roared from the dark sky.

"Thanatos, Shadow. What's going on?" a voice called out.

They both look at the person and it was another person that looked almost a lot like Thanatos, just because of the robe and the hood being wore, covering his eyes. But his voice sounded less raspy and dark, unlike Thanatos.

"_Nothing important._" Thanatos said standing up.

"Well, you're missing out. Wouldn't want to miss any other important things." he said walking away.

"_You and your modern talk._" Thanatos grumbled and then look at Shadow, "_Is that it?_"

"_No, I'm afraid. But I'll stop here when you have the chance to tell more._" Shadow said, "_I will have to return back to my master._"

"_The Council will be needing you in a hour, so hurry._" Thanatos said leaving.

"_Understood, my lord._" Shadow said.

* * *

Kenji and San were in a deadlock until Kenji grabs San's both arms and flips him over after tripping him. He slams him down and lets go of San and backing up. They both pant for air and they lower their powers to save energy.

"You've got to stay focus. You're paying too much attention for weak spots." Kenji said after recovering but still holding his knees, "That's enough training for today."

"No, I can still go." San said rolling on his back to his stomach and trying to get up.

"Look at yourself, you're sweating like hell and you're almost out of energy of holding your blossoms. I can feel it. Plus, you and I can barely stand up." Kenji said.

"So? I can still go." San said slowly standing up straight.

"This is going to be enough for today. We've been battling for hours." Kenji said standing up straight also.

"You've been training for 24/7 at the Palace. What are you complaining about?" San asked.

"This is different." Kenji said, "I've been training with my hands, not my powers. Power takes to much energy to conjure you want use."

"Fine. We'll take a break for awhile then go back to training." San said.

"No, we'll take a break for the day." Kenji said massaging his hands after leaning on the wall.

"What? But you can't just quit." he said walking over to Kenji.

"I'm not, I just need to rest." Kenji said massaging his other hand, "Like I said, Power takes too much energy."

"You really like to complain, don't you?" San asked.

"You really want to do this?" Kenji asked looking at San.

"If it's worth stopping Dan from taking over the world, then yes." he said.

"Well, that will have to wait." Kenji said heading out to the door.

"But-!" San said.

"Patience, San. He's not going to strike instantly. People always need a plan, and Dan will come with a plan." Kenji said.

San shakes his head and rubs his eyes as Kenji left. He slowly walks over to a chair and wipes off sweats on his forehead.

"Hard work, huh?" Wing asked from San's right side.

"Yep. But I had worse. Kenji is stopping the training for today." San explained.

"Well, Kenji is right to stop it. You'll need your strength and energy to not just fight Dan, but to think too. Can you think of one?" Wing asked.

"Not really." San said looking at her.

"Exactly. So why don't you go ahead and rest also. You'll be having a big day, which is training." Wing said.

"I don't need to sleep. I can keep myself awake." he said, "By the way, how do you feel being good instead of evil."

"Well, all I can say is being good is the most wonderful thing I ever experienced. I mean, good is more easier to handle than Evil. Whenever I went to go get some food from the market, I always get noticed by so many people whenever. When they do, they call for the guards and I have to run for my life. Since Kenji had changed my life, I won't be chased." she said.

San then snorts, holding back a laugh, but holds himself together after Wing stares at him with a serious look.

"So, what is your story?" Wing asked.

San's smile begin to melt away into a depression face.

"I'm sorry, I should've have asked that." Wing said.

"No, it's okay." San said, "My story was... a hard life. At the half of my life, Lu and I have been surviving without Dan. I... I... did something on accident."

"What happened?" she asked.

"When my best friend, Quan, betrayed us, he went for Lu. I beaten him up to death and I was going to kill him in a finishing blow. But my powers went out of control and..." San explained he chokes back his sentence, "I... I... I killed Dan."

Wing gasps and holds her mouth.

"That's horrible." she said.

"It was a depressed night. Ever since, I promised myself to never use my powers. Now, Dan is somehow back alive, but somehow changed." San said.

"What do you mean 'changed'?" she asked.

"He used to be a person that wanted to help, able to forgive, and was caring. But now, it's the opposite way." he explained, "I don't know what happened to Dan during his absence, but I feel that the Dan that Lu and I know is now long gone."

"I'm sorry, San." Wing said.

"Don't be. It was my fault that Dan died by my hand." San said laying his head back.

"No, it wasn't. That was an accident." she said.

"Wing, there are times where there are accidents, but this one was no accident." San said, "No matter how many times I think it was."

"Don't talk down about yourself like that. You can't blame this on yourself." Wing said.

"Then what am I supposed to do? That night had scarred me ever since, and I can never forget about it." San said.

"Yes, you can't. But remember that you have friends that are here to help. Never forget that." Wing said patting him on the shoulder.

"You're probably right." San said.

San closes his eyes while having his head back until he feels something pulling all weight on the right side of his shoulder. He looks to his right and see Wing resting on his shoulder. He slowly, but hesitates, removes his arm off of her grip and wraps his arm around her neck at the back and rests his head onto her head.

Kenji splashes water on his face, washing off the dry sweats and start to dry himself up. At night, he didn't feel like sleeping. So, he sits on the watch-tower and watches for anything else. For some reason, his body slowly feels weakening and tired. His body slowly shuts down into sleeping and Kenji had another nightmare.

~Nightmare~

Kenji wakes up from his ship and sees the sky in red with dark clouds passing through. He slowly stands up and looks around. All he sees was red and dark clouds together while he was in a dark boat similar to he was on right now in the physical world.

"_Master..._" Shadow's voice said.

Kenji turns around and sees Shadow standing there with a sharp object at the side of his waist. He can see blood dripping down and when looking back at Shadow, Shadow was pushed down along with the sharp object out of him. Kenji exclaims and sees things starting to appear after the ship disappears. He sees sees Wing wrapped in the air with blossoms surrounding him, sees San injured with Lu supporting him, defending him, and sees Shadow injured on the ground. He also sees Tenzen along with Shadow injured too and another person that tried to defends them both that Kenji does not know. Then rhinos starts to appear with weapons and armor coming towards all of them. The last two things he saw now was Dan having his hand gripping Wing with his powers, grinning, and sees himself hammered to a cross. He also sees a dark priest, that was a goat, with a giant sword. Kenji progresses how can the priest hold a giant sword and why is he hammered to a cross. The dark priest stabs the dream Kenji and he spills a whole chunk of blood onto a bowl and the spiritual Kenji feels the pain as the dream Kenji was stabbed. He watches as all of his friends and the unknown person being surrounded by buff rhinos and sees himself helpless.

"If you're doing this to make me in despair, it won't work!" Kenji said to the Voice, even though he doesn't know where the Voice is.

But the Voice didn't answer back. Kenji looks around for the Voice.

"Come out!" Kenji roared.

But then he feels an unknown, but a strong energy that rapidly increases behind Kenji. He turns around and sees red aura around the dream Kenji. He sees him grinning until the spiritual Kenji knew it was the Voice. Kenji charges at the Voice until it releases the energy enough for Kenji to fly back to his back. He gets up and sees all rhinos dead, Dan was gone, nowhere to be seen and all that Kenji sees now are his friends and at the Voice that had the body of the dream Kenji. He kept grinning as he slowly walks forward with his claws ready. Kenji didn't really feel like being targeted. He looks behind and sees San, Lu, and Wing together. He looks back at the Voice and it went charging. Kenji blocks his friends and instead, he was stabbed through by the lung on his left. He looks behind the Voice, seeing Shadow watching in horror.

"_Master!_" he exclaimed.

Kenji thought kept hearing Shadow saying 'master' over and over. He looks back at the Voice and grabs the throat.

~Nightmare end.

When grabbing the Voices throat, his blinks and the Voice flashes to Shadow being choked. Kenji exclaims and lets go. Shadow pants for air and looks at his master.

_"Are you alright,_ master?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I... I'm sorry!" Kenji apologized.

"_Don't be. You were moving around in your dream. I was going to wake you up until you just grab my throat and squeezing pretty hard._" Shadow said rubbing his neck.

Kenji slowly looks down and rubs his eyes.

_What's wrong with me?_ Kenji thought.

"_But, are you alright?_" Shadow asked.

Kenji couldn't deny of what he just saw. Not just he can feel pain on his chest when the Voice stabbed him or when the dark priest, but he just saw so many rhinos dead. It's like he can feel his hands ripping them to shreds, and having the desire to kill. He doesn't want to think about it, not even close.

"I'm not sure... I just feel... trapped." Kenji said.

"_Master, it's alright. We're here for you. I know I'm not like a brother, but at least I support you._" Shadow said sitting by him.

"Thanks, Shadow." Kenji said.

_But the Voice still haunts me more than the scarred sentence..._ Kenji thought.

**Alright. I'm so, so, so sorry about the long wait. As usual, school. -_- But now you guys read this chapter and it seems Wing and San seems to get along. What do you think about them both, do you think they should be a couple? And what about Kenji? It seems so real for him. The Voice seems very violent. The Voice is Storm, pretty much. I mean, you already seen Storm when Kenji was in hell. Wanting to have fun by killing. Well, Storm enjoyed killing those rhinos. If any more questions needs to be asked, comment me! The next chapter will probably be long too. So please be patient. Thank you for reading this chapter! X)**

**P.S. I will be posting up some songs for the soundtracks and themes on my profile. Hope you guys would like it. If not, you guys could give me a suggestion of a song.  
**


	2. 2 Shadow's Worst Fear, Captured

**This one might the longest one I've done yet. So, enjoy!** X)

Chapter 2

Shadow's Worst Fear/Captured

Ever since Kenji woke up from that dream, he felt like it was real.

_Every nightmare always seems_ _real to me!_ he thought.

Shadow has been wondering the same thing. Ever since he woke his master, he felt like it was very bad and something worse and he thinks it may become real. He slowly comes up to Kenji and joins him in watching the water flowing by.

"_The nightmare was pretty bad, wasn't it?_" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I guess..." Kenji said.

Shadow grabs something out of his vest shirt and hands it to Kenji, and it was sugar cane.

"What is it?" Kenji asked.

"_It's Sugar Cane._" Shadow said.

"What's Sugar Cane?" he asked.

Shadow kind of widens his eyes in disbelief.

"_You don't what is a Sugar Cane?_" Shadow asked.

"Why do you think I"m asking?" Kenji rolled his eyes.

Shadow tries to find his own words of how to explain, but sighs and tries his best to.

"_It's a sweet bamboo. You guys eat bamboo, right?_" Shadow asked.

"Sometimes." Kenji replied.

"_Well, try some. But don't get Sugar-Rush._" he said handing the Sugar Cane to Kenji.

Kenji takes a bite out of the Sugar Cane and was going to swallow after getting the taste.

"_Whoa, don't swallow it!_" Shadow said quickly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"_It's kinda poisonous when your swallow it. But drinking the sugar is the tasty part._" he said.

Kenji coughs the Sugar Cane out and throws it out at the sea.

"_It seems you don't like it._" Shadow said.

"I did, but when you said when swallowing the Sugar Cane, I just threw it." Kenji said, "It was a reflex when it comes to poisonous stuff."

"_Ah, ok_." Shadow said.

Kenji looks behind and sees Wing along with San.

"Well, you two are tagging along well." Kenji smiled.

"What? We... we're just friends." San said blushing.

"Oh? Then why are you holding Wing's hand?" Kenji asked.

Wing and San both look down at their hand and they are holding hands. They separate and Kenji chuckles.

"I smell love here." Kenji teased at San walking by.

San growls and then sighs after Kenji was out of sight.

"_So, are you ready for the training?_" Shadow asked Kenji.

"Yeah." Kenji said, "I'll tell him later after I'm done eating."

Shadow then stops when having a ring in his head.

"What?" Kenji asked stopping away from 3 ft. away from him.

"_Council. I promised one of my lords to come later._" Shadow said.

"Alright. Good luck over there." Kenji said.

Shadow opens a portal and and enters.

"_Good luck on training San._" Shadow said before going.

"Yeah." Kenji agreed.

After Shadow enters the portal, he enters to the Council and sits at his seat.

"_On time, Shadow. We were about to talk about Kenji's dream_." Thanatos said.

_They know?_ Shadow thought.

"_How did you know?_" Shadow asked.

"_We always know, Shadow. __We watch over mortals, do we?_" the other Shadow's said, "_But, Kenji on the other hand, he seems stressed."_

"_Then what's the plan?_" Shadow asked.

"_We're still trying to come up with one. But it seems we're clueless. You're the smartest Shadow we ever known in this Council. You should know._" he said.

"_Pretty much, I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do, sometimes he comes up to me and talk about his nightmares, but I don't think now's not the time to ask._" Shadow said.

"I think there's one thing you can do." the 2nd lord said.

"_What can I do?_" Shadow asked.

* * *

Shadow comes back to the ship with a processing face until he sees Kenji with San talking.

"Oh, hey Shadow. You're back." Kenji said.

Shadow makes a face 'of course I'm here.'

"_So, how was your training? Did you guys just started_?" Shadow asked.

"We were just done training." San said.

"_Huh_?" Shadow replied.

"Shadow, you're way off right now. Are you feeling alright?" Kenji asked.

"_Uh, yeah! I'm alright. I feel fine._" Shadow laughed nervously.

Shadow did not feel fine at all. He was stressed out. At night, he watches Kenji sleep as Shadow was thinking of how his Lords suggested.

~Back at the Council~

"_What can I do?_" Shadow asked.

"What I can only suggest, is to watch." the 2nd lord said.

"_What?! But-_" Shadow said.

"Shadow, I wish there's another way, but the only thing you can only do, is to watch and see. Only your master can do something about it." he explained.

"_What can I say to him?_" Shadow asked.

People start to talk about it, trying to suggest, but Thanatos comments first.

"_Did he see or heard anything strange or something not like himself?_" he asked.

"_Well..._" Shadow said.

Shadow begin to go back his mind until he just draws a blank.

"_I'm not sure._" Shadow replied.

"_Well then, I'll have to agree with him._" Thanatos said pointing at the 2nd Lord, "_But, watch him very carefully. Any sign of 'out the ordinary' of Kenji, will probably be the opportunity to see if it's true._"

"_Then what?_" Shadow asked.

"_That will be your decision. You are dismissed._" Thanatos said.

"_But-!_" Shadow said.

"_You are dismissed._" he repeated more firmly.

Shadow didn't dare to talk back and leaves.

~Back at the ship~

Shadow was clueless; he didn't know what to do.

_Master says that he has nightmares, and usually, he doesn't really talk about it to anyone besides Tigress or sometimes me._ Shadow thought.

He looks at Kenji again and walks over and kneel besides him. He takes a deep breath, turns Kenji over on his back because he was sleeping on his shoulder, places his hand on his forehead, and chants a language that a mortal wouldn't know.

"Ku Zan Ma Fru Azoom Me Toshou Ze Kana." he chanted.

His mind start to spin around into a total darkness and finds nothing.

"_I've entered in my master's dream scape and yet, there's nothing here._" Shadow said to himself.

"STOP IT!" Kenji's voice shouted.

Shadow looks to his left and sees Kenji on his knees, and covering his ears with his eyes shut.

"_Master!_" Shadow exclaimed.

Kenji opens his eyes and see Shadow. He was glad at first until these red flames start to circle around him 3 ft. around.

"Shadow, don't come closer!" Kenji warned.

Shadow was confused, but keeps coming.

_He doesn't see the flames?_ Kenji thought.

"_Master!_" Shadow said.

"I said don't come closer!" Kenji shouted summoning lightning and strike at Shadow.

Shadow sees the lightning, stops running and deflects the attack. Kenji was pretty amazed of how he deflected it so easily._  
_

_But at least he stopped._ Kenji thought.

"Shadow, don't come any closer." he said.

"_Why not?_" Shadow asked.

"Because you're not real! You're just an illusion. Only someone coming at me is an illusion." he said.

"_But master, I am real. I'm in your dream! I-__Agh!_" he said until he felt something piercing through one of his lungs.

"Shadow!" Kenji exclaimed.

Shadow gets on his knees and begins to pant not very well while blood was drooling out of his mouth.

"_How foolish. Coming to someone else's dream is foolish and very rude.__ What if someone was dreaming something inappropriate?_" the voice asked.

Shadow slowly turns around with a serious face and sees a red flame in the air.

"_You!_" Shadow growled.

In Kenji's vision, all he see was just a red flame, but in Shadow's, was a person who look exact like Kenji except with opposite color of Kenji's both shirt and pants, and glowing eyes with red aura.

"_To me, you're just a piece of shit. But for him, he's my dog._" he said.

"_Tell me... how did you break the seal?_" Shadow asked turning around while holding his wound.

"_You want to know?_" he asked.

"_Yes._" Shadow said.

"_You really want to know?_" he repeated.

"Stop it!" Kenji said.

"_Well then,_" the voice said, "_Looks like your master here is too rushy._"

Then he disappeared into thin air.

_Where did he go?!_ Shadow exclaimed.

Then he senses he was behind. He summons his sword and swings behind him. He then disappeared again and appeared again from the side and disappeared. Last appearance, the Voice was right in front of Shadow and punches him out and Shadow went flying out. At the same time, Kenji and Shadow wakes up in a gasp, Shadow flies back and hits the wall, like the Voice really hit him out of the dream. Tenzen, San, Wing, and Lu comes rushing in Kenji's room and looks around.

"What happened? We heard a bash on the wall." Tenzen said.

Kenji was panting and going over to Shadow.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Kenji asked.

When pulling Shadow's chin up, Kenji see blood running down from his eyes and his mouth.

"_What?_" Shadow asked, "_You look like you seen a ghost or something?_"

"Shadow, your eyes..." Kenji said.

Shadow scoops something from his cheek and sees blood.

"_Teh, looks like I overdone it a little._" Shadow scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked.

"_Master, there's something we need to talk about..._" Shadow said.

* * *

In Kenji's room, Shadow had to ask the others to leave, so he can speak to Kenji alone. But San was kind of stubborn, so he slightly opens the door and sees Kenji and Shadow talking.

"So what's the fuss?" Kenji asked, "And are you eyes okay?"

"_They're fine. I just overused a power that it's pretty hard to control. But that's not why I want to talk to you alone._" Shadow said wiping the blood off of his eyes.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"_Well... how should I put this..._" Shadow mumbled to himself, "_You told me not to come any closer to you, right?_"

"How do you know that?" Kenji asked.

"_I was in your dream, master. That was my power: Is to enter into people's mind or dreams._" Shadow said.

"Oh," he said.

"_Now let me finish._" Shadow said, "_But you already know that red flame, right?_"

"What about the flame?" Kenji asked.

"_That flame, when does it show up?_" Shadow asked.

"Almost like every dream I have, sometimes in my thoughts." Kenji said.

"_Well, what does it do to you?_" Shadow asked.

"Gives me nightmares, I think." he guessed, "Or something, I don't know."

"_Master, the dream that you had last time. What happened; what did you see?_" he asked.

"I saw... I saw..." Kenji repeated until he starts to rewind back but was scared to notice," I can't! It's too much."

"_Then would you like for me to come into your mind or would you rather explain it to me?_" he suggested.

"I think you should look." Kenji sighed.

"_That's what I thought._" Shadow said.

Shadow takes a deep breath, places three fingers on Kenji's forehead and chants. After done changing, Shadow comes back in total darkness. He found Kenji standing in horror and another Kenji. He sees his other friends except one girl. He looks back at Kenji until he sees him looking at Shadow. Shadow was just a phantom in the dream, so he looks around and sees himself standing there.

_What the... no wonder Master said to me 'I was an illusion._' he thought.

Then he sees himself stabbed from the back, and it was Dan.

"_Ouch._" Shadow said.

Shadow looks at the others and surrounded by rhinos.

"If you're doing this to make me in despair, it won't work!" Kenji screamed, "Come out!"

Then a strong energy that rapidly increases, Shadow and Kenji felt the energy and it came from the Kenji tied on a cross. Shadow see red aura until he knew who it was. Shadow comes out of Kenji's dream and starts to pant softly.

"What did you see?" Kenji asked.

"_That's not for me to answer. It's you._" Shadow said, "_What did YOU see_?"

"I..." Kenji said.

"Nevermind. I can't force you into this." Shadow said standing up and walking to the door, "_But what ever you do with that flame, don't accept of what it says. It's only trying to lower your sanity and become insane. That's when you're weak._"

Kenji starts to think over it as he was silent. Shadow was out at the front of the door and sighs.

_I can't stand around, but master is pretty paranoid that he won't even explain what happen._" Shadow said.

Then he hears tapping noise at the right side of him. He thought he saw someone after he/she went around the corner, so he went around back. The person who went around the corner, was San. He was walking fast towards his room while looking behind his back, making sure Shadow wouldn't follow until look at the front, he sees Shadow with his arms crossed and looking very annoyed.

"_You were eavesdropping us, weren't you?_" Shadow asked.

"I... I'm sorry." San said, "I just needed to know what's going on, that's it."

"_Well, someone's being nosy._" Shadow said turning around.

"What was that all about? The nightmares and everything?" San asked.

"_That's something that my master and I should only know. But the only thing you should know, is that master has a bad time when it comes to nightmares. Sometimes, nightmares are very powerful that they can become real._" Shadow explained looking behind his back, "_So, keep that in mind. And another thing, if you see my master having trouble or anything out of ordinary of him, come at me immediately._"

"Why?" San asked.

"_Something inside him is breaking the seal._" Shadow said, "_And I fear this the most. If this seal is broken, mankind might be lost and will be caused into chaos._"

"That sounds not good and sounds very important." San said.

"_It is. So keep that in mind._" Shadow said, "_Good night._"

Shadow then walks away as San stays where he stands, thinking.

_I wish I can help._ San thought.

* * *

The next morning, San and Kenji gets ready for training and they ready their stance. San and Kenji charge at each other with lightning and blossom colliding together. They past right through each other until they turn around quickly and try to find open spots to hit and block. Kenji ducks as San swings his arm across, Kenji trips San and was about to slam him down until San blocks the slam and kick Kenji at the head. San gets up after Kenji staggers away. San gets to his stance and waits for Kenji to recover.

"Good." Kenji said.

"Are you feeling alright?" San asked.

"Yeah, let's get started." Kenji said reading his stance.

Kenji tighten his fist as San was too and Kenji charges. Kenji makes a Punch Bluff (**Close to punching**) as San blocks. San lets his guard down and was punched in the face after Kenji smacks San's arms aside. San staggers back until he sees Kenji coming charges and continuously punching. San keeps blocking as much as he could until he dodge rolls and looks at Kenji. But Kenji keeps pursuing to attack.

"Kenji, stop!" San said.

Kenji almost punches San in the face and stops.

"Take it easy." San said, "You went too fast."

"Sorry." Kenji said backing up.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" San asked.

"Of course, I'm fine." he said done backing up, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, pursuing to attack, you did not warn me about." San said, "Usually, you tell me to get ready of an attack that I've not encountered before."

"Guess I forgot," Kenji said.

"Kenji, you never forget anything." San said.

"I just... I just got a lot of things in my mind last night. Shadow crying out blood out of his eyes, nightmares, etc." Kenji explained.

San tries not to think of last night until he remembers what Shadow said.

"_And another thing, if you see my master having trouble or anything out of ordinary of him, come at me immediately._" Shadow said.

_Was this what Shadow meant?_ San thought.

"San, you listening?" Kenji asked.

"Huh?" San replied.

"I said 'try not to worry about it'." Kenji said, "Are you alright? You are usually focus."

"Well, something is bothering me." San said.

"What is it? Do you want to talk about it?" Kenji asked.

"It's about..." San begin until he begin to remember what Shadow said before.

"_That's something that my master and I should only know_." Shadow said.

"...It's about Dan." San said, "You know, having my brother evil, that bugs me."

"Well, what was he like in the past?" Kenji asked sitting down, "Sit down."

"It's a little bit difficult to remember." San said sitting down, "I mean, it's been 20 years since."

"20 years..." Kenji repeated, "That's a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" San repeated.

"It's nothing important, but continue." Kenji said.

"Well, Dan, he was a good guy. He's a brother that's like to care, watching his siblings, and being the person being blamed when Lu and I get in trouble. But one day my best friend, Quan, came and asked me to have Dan, Lu, and I to come to his house. When we did, he grabbed a knife and tried to stab Lu. I demanded why did he want to kill Lu. He said 'She didn't accept me as a boyfriend.' I thought it ridiculous. Quan was a panther. I mean, panthers are pretty aggressive, but not aggressive on me, Lu, or Dan until that night. He came at me, punching me to death until Dan pulls him off and using his power to defend me and Lu. I was angry at him so much, that I used the power. But since I was careless, I..."

San's voice starts to become hesitant when saying "I" and pauses.

"San?" Kenji called out.

"I killed him!" San whispered, "I killed Dan."

Kenji felt pretty bad about him, feeling how much pain he was in and also confused. Like, how did Dan survived?

"How did you kill him?" Kenji asked.

"The blossoms shot through multiple places: the heart, the lungs, the stomach, and the liver." San explained, "I thought he would be dead for sure."

"Then, we saw Dan. How is he still alive?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know. But the Dan that I know, is long gone." San said, "So, what about you? What's your story?"

"Didn't I already told my story to you guys like 3 nights ago?" Kenji asked.

"I guess I fell asleep." San chuckled.

"Well, it first goes off when I was a boy, my mind was like an empty bowl. I couldn't remember anything. Not family, friends, not even myself. Besides my knowledge." Kenji explained, "I was at an orphan home for about... I'd say few days until Master Shifu found and adopted me. I was raised at the Jade Palace for the entire 20 years then."

"Was that why you said 'coincidence'?" San asked.

"Pretty much." he said.

"Back to the story, um... 20 years later," Kenji continued, "Tai Lung, the first student of Shifu's, was imprisoned and came back to retrieve the Dragon Scroll and the Dragon Warrior and I defeated him."

"Wait, there's two Dragon Warriors?" San asked.

"It's kind of weird that there's two, but I guess the universe sent down another." Kenji explained, "After we defeated him, I wondered of my past, and it was like blocked or gone, so I set myself out on a journey to find my memories. And here we are now."

"What a story..." San said, "But do you think it's possible to find your memories?"

"I hope so." Kenji said.

"What if not? Do you think it'll be a waste of time?" he asked.

"Then it was at least worth searching for." he said.

"Makes sense." San said.

"So, did the storytelling make you feel better?" Kenji asked standing up.

"A little bit. It was worth chatting." he said standing up too.

"You still want to keep going?" Kenji asked.

"I have to talk to Shadow about something. I'll meet you back here later." San said walking out.

"Alright." Kenji smiled

Just as San went out, Kenji's smile turns into a frown, slowly to walk until he starts to limp to a seat. After sitting down, he feels ill all of a sudden. San fast-walks to Kenji's room, where Shadow was meditating._  
_

"Shadow!" San called out.

Shadow opens his eyes and turns around.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked.

"It's about Kenji." San said.

"_What? Did something happen to him?_" Shadow exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I think something went wrong with him. It was during the training." San said.

"_What was it?_" Shadow asked.

"Well, when he was fighting me, he continued to punch at me without giving me a warning." he explained.

"_I don't see how's that an emergency._" Shadow said.

"Kenji usually gives me a warning about his moves." San explained.

"_Well, he must've forgotten._" Shadow said.

"Shadow, he never forgets." he said.

Kenji tries to calm down and take deep breaths, but still does not feel quite right. Like something inside is killing him in the inside.

"Kenji." a voice called out.

Kenji looks at the person who called his name and it was Lu.

"Lu, what's wrong? You look like you're in distress." Kenji said as he try to endure his pain.

"I wondered why Dan had turned evil. I mean, it bothers me so much, that I don't have a single clue why." Lu explained.

"San was talking to me about his past along with you. Dan seemed a very caring brother." Kenji guessed.

"Yes." she said.

"Well, I have known people that were like brothers and then, shank! Stab you behind the back." Kenji explained, "They were banished from the Valley and I never seen those people since then."

"What about my brother? Do you think San will turn evil?" Lu asked.

"Lu, don't think like that." Kenji said standing up and grabbing her shoulder, "San is nothing like your other brother. It would seem Dan is twisted and lust for the power of your brother. Think positive that your brother will turn back on the evil. Believe that."

"I... I will!" Lu smiled and nodded.

Kenji smiles even though he was enduring his pain inside him the whole time and slowly tries to walk away. He starts to hesitate and slowly shudders.

"Kenji, are you okay?" Lu asked.

Out of blue, Kenji starts to puke out lots of blood on the floor. He gurgles, chokes on his own blood as he was collapsing on the ground.

"Kenji? Kenji?!" Lu exclaimed getting on her knees and holding him to look at her face, "Kenji, stay with me. Someone help!"

All of a sudden, Lu feels a little wind behind her back. When she turns around, she gasps and then screams so loud that Shadow and San heard the scream. Shadow, San, and Tenzen comes rushing to the sound of the scream. When they arrived all at the same time, they head toward the training room and barge in by kicking down the door. They went in and there is no one there, not even Kenji or Lu.

"Lu?!" San called out.

"_Master?!_" Shadow called out as well.

Tenzen, Shadow, and San search the entire room until Shadow stumbles onto a puddle of blood. When taking his feet out of the blood, the puddle was enough to see his own reflection. He slowly kneels down and scoops a little bit of blood. He takes a few sniffs and then exclaims.

"_Guys!_" Shadow called out.

Tenzen and San comes rushing to Shadow.

"Have you found them?" San asked.

"_No. But I found master's blood._" Shadow said showing it to them.

"Wha-what about Lu?" san asked worriedly, "Is there anything from her?"

"_I'm afraid not..._" Shadow said disappointingly.

"Shit!" San cursed, looking away and holding his head.

Shadow was about to go to the Council and report about it, but then he hears something humming. He didn't know if Tenzen or San could hear it, but it got louder and louder. Shadow looks at his hand and sees a blood slowly forming to a drop and he slowly sees something inside the drop. A... castle? Through the drop of blood, everything was red. It zooms ahead and shows a gate. It would seem nobody was guarding the gate. It then zooms in the castle and Shadow sees leftover corpses, all gory and bloody at the same time. He could hear men screaming in pain and silence in death. It zooms up to the a person holding another guy down on his knees and seems like he was grabbing something. Blood spills when the person takes his hand out of the kneeling man and Shadow sees an object in the person's hand. It was a flesh heart! Shadow's sanity was going random everywhere because first, he could feel evil around that person. Second, it was a familiar energy that Shadow felt before, which he did not like. The energy was so heavy like carrying 2 tons of sandbags. Shadow takes a closer look at the person and he sees a grin on the person's face when the person was looking over his shoulder. He turns around and gives out a loud roar at Shadow. Shadow went flying back after the vision of blood and lands on a sandbag. He was thrust away so hard that he had cracked the sandbag open.

"Shadow!" Tenzen and San exclaimed.

Shadow slowly tries to get up as San and Tenzen were supporting him to get up.

"What happened?" Tenzen asked.

Shadow was breathing heavily as he was trying to adjust his own energy, trying to relax.

"_I... I think I know where they might be._" Shadow said still breathing heavily.

**Well, I hope you guys like this one. And I****'m sooooo sorry for the wait. This story will probably take awhile to develop. So, I uh... I guess I have to be faster on this one. lol. Anyways, Kenji and Lu were captured, by who? And what went wrong with Kenji and why did he pukes a lot of blood all of a sudden. Stay tune (Might take awhile) for the next chapter. Please be patient. And I hope you guys like my other stories too.  
**


	3. Attention!

**Hey, this is InfamousDemon13 here. When I was getting on Fanfiction, I saw that some of Kenji's Journeys didn't really have that much views. So, I'm gonna probably stop from then. And I'm very sorry I haven't been working on the stories. I really am. I mean, I'm just turned 14 last month so... and It's almost summer vacation. I can't guarantee that I will be on every single day, but I will at least try. Please understand that.**

**About Kenji's Journeys, as I said that it was going to be long. But at this message, I'm going to make it short. **

As you know, Kenji met San, Dan, Lu, the three siblings. Dan finally got what he wanted, but was injured badly by Storm. Then one of Dan's betrayal allies, Jubei (**a female wolf, just so you know**), volunteers to be sided with Kenji's group. When Kenji came back from unconsciousness, he finds out that Lu was taken again by Dan, using her as bait to lure Kenji to a castle. Dan turned Lu into evil just by her wearing a red diamond necklace. San, Kenji, Shadow, and Wing went to find and get Lu alive. It was a trap and San released his full power on Dan. Kenji encounters a monster that tried to kill him 20 years ago when Kenji first came to the Jade Palace. Shadow came to the rescue and saved his master. Wing fought Lu dagger to claw. Unfortunately, the battle was finished by one of the Great Angels of Death and Kenji's childhood best friend, Tenzen (And one of Shadow's Councils). When Kenji, Shadow, Wing, and Tenzen regrouped to find San, they found him defeated by Dan. Wing was sadly in despair because she loved him. The gang had to abandon San's corpse because the castle was about to blow. Wing was enraged and wanted revenge. Shadow insisted her that she cannot go. Instead, Wing was able to pass through Shadow. Then Kenji heard the news that Wing left to face Dan. When Kenji came to fight Dan, he fought Wing instead because Dan manipulated her by thinking Kenji killed Wing's parents. Unfortunately, Kenji did kill her parents. But Kenji accepts his actions and wanted Wing to understand. And she did, but was killed, or Kenji at least thought, by the monster Kenji faced before. Kenji became enraged and tries to kill the monster. He charged at the monster blindly and was almost dying. Kenji, for once and only, let's out Kenji's other/evil side, Storm, kill the monster and his army. When Storm had killed them all, he faces Dan. Shadow was able to recover and went out to find his master. Jubei and Lu volunteers to follow Shadow. (**forgot to say that Tenzen went with Kenji but went back to find shadow and warn them that Storm was let out.**) Shadow interrupts the battle and went to a three-way fight. Before he did, he tells to get Wing and get out of here. Unfortunately, Storm won the three-way fight and was going to kill Shadow first until Shadow's Lord, or Death, comes to the rescue and seals Storm once again. Dan escaped during the scene and Shadow went after him. When Kenji became conscious, he went to find Shadow and the others. Shadow was about to be defeated until someone saves him from Dan's final blow. In everyone's surprise: Kenji, Jubei, Dan, and Lu, they see that San is well and alive! But something was different about San. He looked more confident and seem stronger. San defeats his brother and gave Dan a chance to redeem himself. As suspected, Dan refuses and tried to kill San. Instead, San had no choice but killed him. When rejoicing that San was alive, Dan's corpse suddenly comes back to lifebut with the monster possessing the body. Luckily, with Death's scythe, reaps the soul without cutting the body. Death gives Kenji a crystal that gave Kenji his powers that he had forgotten. After receiving, Shadow and Tenzen follows Death to the Council and Kenji, Lu, and San returns to the ship. Wing recovers and finally sees her love well and alive. They both embrace each other like lovers and rejoices. A few days later, Kenji and San went their separate paths. San asks if they will see each other again. Kenji replies "Time will tell." Jubei went along with San and became their adopted sister. Seeing a man in black coat and with cut finger glove tiger watching Kenji undetected, he gives Kenji his final words before disappearing to wherever "I'll see you soon." Kenji then embraces his longtime home and embraces his love, Tigress.

**I don't know if this seems short or long to you. But this is all Kenji's Adventure. Coming soon with another sequel to Hero of China. Hero of China 3: Darkness Awakens**


End file.
